Draco, Hermione, and the Broom Cupboard
by NCIS-Warrior-Princess
Summary: so this is a short drabble about hermione and draco. this is my first story so please be kind. this may be a one shot let me know if it needs to be continued


**THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY. PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD APPRECIATE IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME. **

***DISCLAIMER* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HP RELATED THEY BELONG TO JKR. THE IDEA HOWEVER IS MINE**

* * *

*Walking through and empty corridor*

Stranger: Potter?

Hermione: Nope granger

Stranger: Oh, Just a filthy mud blood

Hermione: Might be but I am still a genius, what might you be

Stranger: A Pure Blood, I though you knew that *whispers* Especially after last night!

Malfoy: Draco, oh Draco, Make my blood pure!

Hermione: You wish you were cool enough to be with me last night but I have better things to so than be with ferret such as you

Malfoy: That wasn't what you were saying in that class room last night

Hermione: Are you sure it was me and not someone under the influence of poly juice potion

Malfoy: Oh, no, no poly juice potion, we were there over an hour remember!

Malfoy: I can't believe you Granger

Malfoy: *pulls into broom cupboard*

Hermione: Let go of me you filthy ferret!

Malfoy: *locks Door*

Hermione: I'll hex you into next week

Malfoy: Now, just us alone

Malfoy: *leans in for a kiss*

Hermione: *backs away*

Malfoy: *falls into you*

Malfoy: I'm sorry,

Hermione: You better be

Malfoy: Backing away now are we,

Hermione: Of course I don't want to kiss you

Malfoy: *grabs by the waist and kisses passionately*

Malfoy: How about now?

Hermione: *slaps away* NO MALFOY! ...

Malfoy: You have to admit, that was good.

How dare a mud blood like you slap a pure blood like me!

Hermione: I will not admit anything ferret

I do what I want

Malfoy: *opens broom cupboard and locks Hermione in*

Hermione: DAMN U MALFOY

Malfoy: I'm not letting you out until you apologize

Hermione: *reaches for wand*

Malfoy: And don't bother getting your wand out

I took it

Hermione: DAMN U MALFOY

I REFUSE TO APOLOGIZE

Malfoy: *fiddles with Hermione's wand between fingers*

Malfoy: Well then, I will just have to leave you there all night or you could admit it

you love me!

Hermione: THERE IS NOTHING TO ADMIT

Malfoy: Oh, Really

Malfoy: *starts to whimper*

*kicks door*

Hermione: YES REALLY NOT UNLOCK THIS DOOR

Malfoy: *slides down and sits against door*

NO! I will not open it!

Hermione: AND WHY NOT

Malfoy: Because, Because!

I LOVE YOU!

DONT YOU GET IT!

Hermione: HOW IN THE HELL DO U LOVE ME YOU HAVE TORTURED ME FOR YEARS

Malfoy: No, I've hidden it from you! I can't talk it any longer!

Hermione: HOW DO I KNOW YOUR JUST NOT SAYING THAT

Malfoy: Because, I've known!

Always!

Always: Not talking now are we

Well, I'm guessing your thinking!

Hermione: Still not admitting anything

Malfoy: Well, your just going to have to stay put in that cupboard!

Hermione: No matter Harry and Ron will come looking for me

Malfoy: *makes foot steps so she thinks Draco is walking away*

Hermione: *sits back against wall*

*5 min later* I know you're still there Malfoy

Malfoy: *ignores*

Hermione: MALFOY!

Malfoy: *stays put*

Hermione: Please Malfoy open this door

Malfoy: *Gives in*

Why s-should I

Hermione: Because you love me and you don't want to see me locked away

Malfoy: I'd rather have you locked in there than knowing you're out there saying you don't love me and you loving Weasley

Hermione: Weasley are you kidding me he is my best friend there is no way I could love Ron

Malfoy: What about Potter then? You seem to be pretty friendly with him!

Hermione: Same as Ron he is my best friend and I would do anything for him. He is like the brother I never had.

Malfoy: Well, I still can't let you out

*Malfoy walks off back to his common room in the dungeons*

Hermione: *sits in cupboard*

Malfoy: *returns many hours later to find Hermione gone*

Hermione: *grabs my wand and Malfoy's then pushes Malfoy in and locks the door*

Malfoy: *falls into the cupboard* And to think I was just going to give you your wand back!

Hermione: I am only giving you payback for locking me in there

Malfoy: Well, at least I had a reason!

*sits against wall and cries*

Hermione: Only because you think I love someone else

Malfoy: Well, Who do you love!

If its not potter and its not weasley! WHO IS IT

GO ON! WHO!

Hermione: Well he is in Slytherin if that helps

Malfoy: Oh so now you like one of my house mates!

Crabbe or Goyle!

Hermione: HELL NO NOT THEM

Malfoy: Who then!

Hermione: IT'S A INSUFFERABLE FERRET FACED MUDBLOOD HATER WHO THINKS HE IS A GOD

Malfoy: Oh, Sounds like my father!

YOU LIKE MY FATHER?

Hermione: FUCK THAT HELL NO

Malfoy: Who then!

Hermione: ARE YOU THAT THICK MALFOY

Malfoy: Just say it Gran-I mean Hermione

Please, it might give me some closure!

Hermione: YOU IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU ... YOU THICK HEADED PRAT

Malfoy: WHAT?

Me, I mean, You hate me!

Hermione: Don't go there

you hate me just as much

Malfoy" I don't hate you!

I love you,

Ever since we first met!

Always!

Hermione: You called me a filthy mudblood you call that love

Malfoy: People were around!

I wasn't going to confess my love for you in front of my house mates!

Hermione: Well if you can't prove you love me in front of your classmates than you aren't worthy... quit being a bloody coward your a Slytherin for heaven sakes *unlocks door starts to walk away down the stairs to a crowd of people*

Malfoy: *runs after, Spins her round on her heels and kisses*

*gasps are heard all around*

Malfoy: Oh shut up! You Filthy gits!

*kisses Hermione again*

Hermione: *smiles and kisses back* *pulls away and blushes*

*classmates stop and stare*

Malfoy: *looks at Hermione* Hermione Jean Granger I love you. Will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?

Hermione: Of course Draco.

- And with that they grabbed each others hands and headed to potions-

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
